<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 años en el futuro by JesseLBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573866">10 años en el futuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack'>JesseLBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Five [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 años en el futuro, 23!Five, 23!Klaus, Klaus y Five terminan en el futuro apocaliptico, M/M, Reconciliación, SON MAYORES DE EDAD, Volver al pasado, klaus y five mayores de edad, mención de sexo, pareja de asesinos, pelea de pareja, relacion romántica, trabajar en la comision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco no viaja solo al futuro apocalíptico, su hermano lo acompaña y terminan varados en un mundo donde deben subsistir. Han pasado diez años desde entonces, ellos mantienen una relación romántica luego de un tiempo juntos y aparece The Handler para proponerles un trato que no pueden rechazar.</p><p>¿Cómo afectará esto su relación inestable?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Five [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Espero les guste, es un fic con bastante trama y pocos capitulos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10 años en el futuro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cinco acomodó las pocas cosas que tiene ordenadas encima de la mitad de una pared derribada. Ha hecho lo que sería un especie de fuerte con restos de sábanas y cortinas que ha encontrado, improvisó lo que era una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros y con las paredes cubiertas de datos matemáticos. Respiró profundamente y continuó garabateando encima con una tiza de color café y sus ojos verdes fijos en la pared, intentando darle sentido a tantos cálculos. Ha estado allí, en el apocalipsis durante diez años, por lo que ahora tiene veintitrés años recientemente cumplidos. Con el estómago vacío y la obsesión en su sangre, él continua leyendo y escribiendo, pensando que en algún momento pueda volver a ese pasado que con tantas ansias ha esperado.</p><p>Se viste con los pocos trapos que ha logrado encontrar en el shopping en ruinas, tiene una camiseta beige con un chaleco militar, unos pantalones también militares, resiste todo y unas botas de guerra color negro. Su ropa infantil ya son harapos que ha estado conservando durante demasiado tiempo hasta que empezaron a romperse por su crecimiento, aunque honestamente no ha crecido demasiado, mide apenas un metro setenta y pesa menos de lo que debería por su altura, no hay mucha comida en el apocalipsis y la poca que hay, está en mal estado, por lo que Cinco agradece esas mierdas empacadas al vacio con fechas de vencimiento astronómicas, eso es lo único que está comiendo y lo raciona en las cuatro comidas que hace —si es que hace cuatro comidas—. Aparte de eso, lleva un arma colgada en su brazo, la encontró en los escombros de la academia y aunque no tiene muchas municiones, no tiene por qué usarlas, no hay bueyes para cazar, ni otras personas que quieran robarle la comida, no hay nadie en este maldito destruido lugar y los pocos animales muertos que encuentra están demasiado descompuestos actualmente para comerlos, además, Cinco nunca fue un consumidor de animales, eso se lo deja a sus hermanos, que ahora están muertos y enterrados a una distancia considerable, porque Cinco es demasiado estúpido para tenerlos cerca y sentir que ha cometido un error en irse.</p><p>Un ruido sordo golpeó sus tímpanos y giró con todo su cuerpo tomando el arma en sus manos, dispuesto a disparar si era necesario, pero las cortinas se levantan dejando ver a otro ser humano, el único que lo ha acompañado durante esos diez años.</p><p><strong><em>Klaus</em></strong>.</p><p>Klaus Hargreeves era su mejor amigo y hermano cuando eran pequeños y una vez que Cinco abandonó la mesa familiar dispuesto a darle a su padre una lección, Klaus fue el único que se levantó—a pesar de los gritos histéricos de su padre— y se unió a la temeraria aventura de Cinco. Cinco nunca había teletrasportado a alguien más por el espacio, por lo que teletrasportar a otra persona en el tiempo era algo que le parecía imposible. Pero Cinco era joven y entusiasta, nada podría detenerlo. Lo intentaron, saltó y fue bastante molesto, pero ambos lo lograron, terminaron en la misma calle con gente alrededor, un verano impecable y caluroso. Saltaron de nuevo, en el invierno gélido y frío, pero la tercera vez que lo hicieron, terminaron en un mundo sin nada, oscuro y con nubes húmedas y grises. Se asustaron, volvieron corriendo, pero ya nada era igual. Klaus le suplicó a Cinco que regresaran, pero nunca pudo lograrlo.</p><p>Era un fracaso.</p><p>Lloraron, juntos, teniéndose mutuamente, abrazándose como los hermanos que eran y buscando el resto que quedó de los suyos, de su casa, de sus cosas. Pudieron rescatar algunos recuerdos, pero otros estaban calcinados, carbonizados y destruidos. Toda su vida a la deriva, todos los libros quemados y apagados, todas las voces silenciadas. Klaus tenía pesadillas durante la noche, los muertos estaban en todos lados y todos gritaban de dolor, Klaus no podía siquiera aguantar lo que fueron las primeras noches y se levantaba constantemente llorando. Cinco se odió en ese momento, porque había arrastrado a su hermano a la desdicha por una idiotez infantil.</p><p>—Traje esos chocolates que nunca vences, spoiler alert, lo hacen —continuó con una sonrisa mientras vaciaba el bolso en una mesa improvisada con tablas y caballetes que no estaban podridos.</p><p>Cinco suspiró, bajó el arma y notó como su hermano depositaba todo lo que había encontrado en esa mesa. Algunas cajas de cartón con latas que vencían dentro de 4 años, bolsas de comida disecada que durarían otros tres años más y chocolates de dudosa procedencia. Los artículos militares habían sido una esperanza para ellos, indestructibles y con poco uso, tenían cajas de fósforos para administrar y un casillo para poner la comida que iban encontrando y calentarla. Vivían casi en el desierto o en un bosque muy profundo, sin nada a la vista.</p><p>—¿Quieres que muera? —preguntó bromeando Cinco mientras tomaba una cinta de cabello y lo ataba, a pesar que no se solía bañar con mucha frecuencia, su cabello era lacio, largo y oscuro como lo recordaba hace años atrás cuando empezó a crecer, sus ojos eran hermosos como las piedras de jade que habían encontrado, que personalmente no tienen valor en el apocalipsis.</p><p>—Jamás querría eso ¿con quién discutiría entonces? —preguntó Klaus y se acercó para envolver su cintura y besarle la boca.</p><p>Y es que, cuando no existen los hombres, los nombres o los seres humanos, solo se tenían a ellos y no fue difícil comenzar a enamorarse. Cinco había dado el primer paso durante una noche, cuando se acercó a Klaus fingiendo tener frío, tenían quince años en ese entonces y las hormonas reaccionaron casi al instante, pero no pasó a más que unos besos para calmar las ansias de lo que sus cuerpos estaban sintiendo.  Tuvo que pasar un tiempo más antes que se animaran a mirarse desnudos, a bañarse juntos en el río o a acariciarse sexualmente, mucho tiempo, casi una eternidad dado a sus deseos y una tensión sexual que se pudo oler desde el primer momento.</p><p>—Oye —susurró Cinco colocando ambas manos en el pecho de Klaus, tuvieron suerte que el vello facial nunca fue un problema, a Cinco no le crecían mucho, apenas tuvo que rasurarse una vez, mientras que Cuatro mantenía esa cara de bebé y aunque se rasuraba poco, lo hacía más que su hermano—. ¿Trajiste bebida?</p><p>—Te traje tu tinto favorito —masculló y se distanció para caminar hacia la bolsa donde había sacado los chocolates y justo al lado, una caja media abierta con botellas de alcohol—. Dicen que mientras más añejos mejor, no huelen mal.</p><p>—Sabes que me pongo gruñón cuando tomo demasiado —murmuró Cinco coquetamente, con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Yo no creo que te pongas gruñón, la última vez, ¿te acuerdas en esa mansión? Había un poco de alcohol en el sótano que quedó intacto —continuó Klaus mientras se amarraba el cabello, lo tenía más corto que Cinco, pero largo igual y solía tomarlo en una coleta alta porque le molestaba demasiado—. Ya sabes, donde tú y yo....</p><p>—No sigas, imbécil —Cinco tomó una tela vieja que había allí y se la arrojó a Klaus, quien la recibió en la cara—. Estaba bastante ebrio, ya oler ese licor me hizo mal.</p><p>—Yo no recuerdo que estuvieras tan ido cuando me pediste que...</p><p>—¡Número Cuatro! —Cinco se le acercó y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza, cosa que hizo reír a su hermano.</p><p>—Hablas igual que papá —gruñó y volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos—. Recuerdo bien esa noche, dios, estabas tan...</p><p>—No sigas, me avergüenzas... —musitó empujando con sus dos manos el pecho de Cuatro.</p><p>—¿Frente a quienes? Hemos estado solos durante diez años, lo hemos hecho en la calle, en el suelo, en el lago, en esa tienda —Cinco se acercó y mordió el labio inferior de Klaus, arrastrando sus dientes sobre él y rompiendo lentamente la piel, haciéndolo sangrar muy despacio—. Te gusta hacerme sangrar.</p><p>—Soy un pequeño vampiro.</p><p>—Sí, chupas muy bien.</p><p>—¡CUATRO! —empujó, haciendo que Klaus lo soltara.</p><p>—Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Klaus —Masculló—. Aquí no tenemos nombres, no tenemos identidad, podemos ser quien queramos ser.</p><p>—Me gusta llamarte Cuatro, como que combina con mi nombre.</p><p>—Eso es porque siempre fuiste demasiado obstinado para cambiártelo a uno real —indicó y tiró de la bolsa que había traído para dejarla a un costado, Cinco se sentó en una de las sillas que Klaus arregló para él.</p><p>—Me gusta ser Cinco, es perfecto para mí, es un número, somos un número, aquí no existen los nombres, ni las identidades. Nadie te preguntará ¿cómo estuvo tu día, Klaus? —cuestionó.</p><p>—Tú puedes hacerlo, como buen esposa que eres.</p><p>—No soy tu esposa —bufó, Klaus rodeó sus ojos—. Hablo enserio, que me deje follar por ti no me hace una mujer.</p><p>—Bueno, eso es verdad —indicó Klaus y se sentó en unas piedras.</p><p>El silencio entonces fue su compañero, ambos se quedaron así, sin decir absolutamente nada. El viento era el único amigo que venía hacia ellos para demostrarles que aun había algo más que espacios vacios. Cinco volteó a ver a Klaus, estaba sucio, con los labios levemente agrietados y ahora sangrantes, usando un trapo sucio para evitar que la sangre cayera al suelo. Los ojos de Cinco solamente lo miraban a él. Han pasado diez años desde que  fue caprichoso y obstinado para arrastrar a su hermano al apocalipsis, fue un imbécil al traerlo con él y encerrarlo, allí, sin nada, con chocolates rancios y vino añejo. Cinco quiere llorar a veces, pero luego recuerda que Klaus está allí con él y odia que lo vea llorar, pero realmente quiere hacerlo. Ha arruinado su infancia y la de Klaus por no poder mantener la boca cerrada.</p><p>—Oye, Klaus —susurró Cinco mordiendo su labio, Klaus giró su cabeza—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado....? —se detuvo, Klaus pestañó varias veces, Cinco no puede mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado? ¿Igual me amarías o....?</p><p>—¿Qué? —Klaus no entiende la pregunta, nunca ha sido muy listo, pero Cinco divaga demasiado.</p><p>—Yo estaba pensando, todos estos diez años teniéndonos solo el uno al otro, es normal que nos hayamos enamorado o atraído sexualmente.</p><p>—¿Quieres saber si te amaría incluso si no hubiera un apocalipsis y todos estuvieran vivos? —preguntó, Cinco giró la cabeza nuevamente y asintió, no tenía deseos de sentir el rechazo en su rostro—. No lo sé, no puedo saberlo, pero te puedo decir lo que sentía por ti antes de venir aquí —indicó y miró el cielo brumoso y gris encima suyo.</p><p>—¿Antes?</p><p>—Por qué decidí acompañarte, incluso cuando papá gritaba el castigo que iba a tener si desobedecía. Que decidí viajar contigo, aunque tuviera mucho miedo, me da miedo el tiempo, el futuro, me da miedo saber cosas que ocurrirán, me da miedo este mundo espectral, lleno de espíritus terriblemente angustiados. Pero aquí estoy, no he decidido dispararme en la cabeza por una sola razón —Klaus miró detenidamente el cielo unos segundos más antes de volver a observar a Cinco—. Tú has sido mi mundo todo este tiempo, ver tus ojos me llenan el alma y creo que es algo que he experimentado toda mi vida, incluso antes de saber lo que era el amor. Por eso te seguí, por eso te sigo y por eso te seguiré.....nada nos separará, nada lo hará. Tú y yo jamás estaremos solos, estamos juntos....esteremos juntos incluso cuando nos toque morir.</p><p>—¿Tendré que soportarte en el cielo?</p><p>—O en el infierno cariño, después de esa montada que... —Cinco no dejó terminarlo, nuevamente le arrojó lo primero que encontró a mano y fue otro trapo, ese lugar estaba tan lleno de trapos.</p><p>—Idiota —gruñó Cinco y bajó la mirada, algo sonrojado—. Yo estoy feliz que estés aquí, a pesar que me sacas canas verdes, que eres terriblemente molesto, que no sabes multiplicar.</p><p>—¡Oye! Me fui de la academia a los 13 años.</p><p>—Uno aprende las tablas a los 7, Klaus.</p><p>—Soy muy lento para aprender, recuerdas cuando todos aprendimos a leer, me tuviste que ayudar porque simplemente no podía, incluso el tartamudo de Diego pudo aprender antes que yo y se la pasó toda la pubertad reprochándomelo en la cara —cuestionó casi con enojo, pero un enojo tolerable.</p><p>—Aun así, otras cosas las aprendes demasiado rápido —comentó Cinco levantándose con las manos en sus caderas.</p><p>—Mira quién habla de aprender rápido, el señor "No sé como chupar una polla pero hago garganta profunda en el segundo intento".</p><p>—Soy bueno aprendiendo —dijo cruzando los brazos—. Pero tú, eres demasiado lento, a veces no sé por qué estoy intentando hacerte entender una regla de tres simples.</p><p>—Los números son mis enemigos desde que papá me llamó Número cuatro —señaló con viveza.</p><p>—Eres estúpido.</p><p>—Y tú un gruñón —musitó caminando hacia él.</p><p>—No puedes aprender normas básicas de higiene y eres tan lento con las matemáticas —señaló, esta vez tan cerca que pudo tocarle el pecho con un dedo.</p><p>—Y tú eres muy mal maestro.</p><p>—Estúpido.</p><p>—Tarado.</p><p>—Me enfermas, no quiero verte la cara.</p><p>—Yo tampoco quiero ver la tuya.... —Cinco ve la diferencia de tamaños, Cuatro le lleva al menos siete centímetros de diferencia y aun así, siempre se siente más grande que Klaus.</p><p>—Me das asco.</p><p>—Eso no decías anoche —masculló con su perspicaz forma de ser y esa sonrisa que podía derretir glaciares enteros, Cinco suspiró y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano y abrió la boca sacando la lengua para meterla dentro de la ajena.</p><p>Y el beso comenzó, no siempre es Cinco el que lo inicia, pero cuando lo hace, suele ir directamente al grano. No le gustan los juegos previos, es ansioso y obstinado. Klaus mantiene sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo hasta que no puede con su propio deseo y sostiene la cintura de Cinco con sus grandes manos, su hermano más joven es demasiado delgado y él ha ganado peso inexplicablemente, comen exactamente lo mismo, bueno, a veces Cinco no come todo lo que debería, pero camina tanto durante el día que pierde demasiada masa muscular. Klaus está preocupado por ello, pero sabe que su chico tiene energía durante la noche. La lengua húmeda de Cinco entra en su boca una y otra vez y resulta adictiva. Han estado haciendo esto bastante tiempo para reconocer el síntoma principal que los haría tener una fantástica noche. Entonces Klaus termina en la silla y Cinco encima suyo besándolo y acariciándolo, siendo solo ellos por un instante.</p><p>Es como regresar a la adolescencia, en esos momentos donde no les importaba nada más que sentirse, besarse y perderse. Era como una droga, un buen vino, como algo que le da placer y los destruye. Han hecho esto tantas veces que saben reconocer las pequeñas acciones.</p><p>Entonces se destruyen, porque Klaus no aguanta más la ropa pesada, no aguanta más el jugueteo de Cinco entre sus piernas y las manos intrusas que recorren su pecho vestido. Terminan desprendiéndose la ropa que pueden y en el piso, como suelen hacerlo, porque no hay cama y no son necesarias, han aprendido a hacerlo en cualquier lado y todavía son jóvenes. Klaus no puede imaginar cuando ambos lleguen a los cuarenta y aun tengan deseos sexuales y la cadera les moleste, pero para eso habrá tiempo, aun tienen veintitrés y según recuerda falta casi un año completo para que cumplan los veinticuatro. Han hecho un pequeño almanaque y han comenzado a diferenciar día de noche a medida que pasaba el tiempo, es difícil cuando todo está en llamas y oscuro, pero lo han logrado.</p><p>Las piernas de Cinco se mantienen abiertas y Klaus está dentro de él, se siente tan bien de ese modo. No tienen miedo de nada, no les importa nada en ese entonces. Cuando empezaron, allá hace varios años atrás, Cinco tenía esos miedos sobre la zona, sobre tenerla bien dilatada y que duela menos, pero ahora el dolor era parte del placer, era sentir otra cosa que no sea el polvo en sus caras y las sacudidas del cuerpo parecían en elixir más delicioso para ellos.<br/>
Están desnudos y abrazados, unidos, como si no existiera nada ni nadie que pudiera atormentarlos. Klaus se sacude dentro, ha aprendido a durar más luego de sus primeros intentos fallidos, eso lo hace un amante inagotable y Cinco era tal o peor que él, por lo que Klaus debe seguirle el ritmo. Luego de una buena pelea, una buena follada, eso es lo que estaban acostumbrados desde la primera vez, cuando empezaron a pelearse y llamarse patético mutuamente para luego terminar enredados en un pequeño cuarto que todavía estaba de pie, en ese entonces Cinco era bastante tímido con su desnudez, pero se fue liberando cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie que los viera tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que se volvió más desinhibido con su cuerpo.</p><p>Los gemidos de Cinco eran contundentes y le avisaban a Klaus cuando estaba por venir. Besó la boca y la comisura para hacerlo temblar y golpeó nuevamente la próstata para hacerle sentir ese placer que tanto disfrutaba. Entonces Klaus sintió el derrame y a su vez, como él se derramaba dentro. Los labios estaban tan rojos y perlados, el cabello ya estaba desparramado en el piso y había perdido la tela que lo atacaba, el cuerpo temblaba y el vientre continuaba ligeramente abultado. Los ojos brillaron, como perlas más verdes de lo normal y Cinco tomó del cuello a Klaus para besarlo.</p><p>Solo existían ellos, en un mundo de muerte.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despertarse y limpiarse era complicado, pero tenían demasiados trapos. Luego se cambiaron y comenzaron a acomodar para comer un poco, Cinco no tenía hambre, pero Cuatro le obligaba a hacerlo, <em>"No quiero que te mueras y me dejes aquí hablándole a un maniquí, sería patético".</em> Cinco se rió, aunque supuso que si él estuviera solo también le hablaría a ese maniquí que encontraron una vez en su expedición buscando a sus hermanos muertos. Habían encontrado a Luther, Diego y Allison a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa, Ben estaba muerto hacía años y Vanya seguramente rostizada al ser 'ordinaria'. Habían enterrado a todos demasiado lejos y Klaus era el único que iba hasta allá para hablar con ellos, Cinco no tenía cara para hacerlo, pero Klaus siempre le dijo que ellos no están enojados, que son las cosas que pasan cuando un desastre así ocurre.</p><p>El silencio nuevamente ronda por los parajes cuando sienten un pequeño estallido y una luz azul detrás. Cinco levantó el arma y Cuatro se mantuvo en su posición comiendo un poco de pan, ninguno de los dos tiene miedo cuando ven a una señora de cabellera blanca y elegante outfits. Ella sonrió, tiene una maleta de cuero grande con ella que protege con su vida.</p><p>—Dime una excusa para que no te dispare en la cabeza —Gruño Cinco, Cuatro no lo detuvo, continuó comiendo su pan.</p><p>—Porque si lo haces, no sabrás nunca lo que vengo a proponerte —musitó y miró a su alrededor—. Y debido a que tienes una vida bastante austera, creo que te gustará escuchar.</p><p>Cinco bajó el arma, miró a Cuatro a su lado que levanta los hombros y vuelve a ver a la mujer. Ella se levanta un poco el sombrero, hace bastante calor para llevar un abrigo tan pesado, ni Cinco ni Cuatro sienten mucho el calor. Ella sonrió de nuevo.</p><p>—Habla —gruñó de nuevo, Cinco no se fiaba de ella, pero Klaus no parecía asustado, por lo que le dio buena señal, Cuatro tenía un sexto sentido muy importante.</p><p>—Vengo a ofrecerte un trato con la comisión, serás un asesino que corregirá las líneas de tiempo, podrás salir de aquí y tener un excelente plan de salud y una buena pensión, podrás retirarte después de cinco años de servicio en el lugar que quieras y en la época que quieras —sostuvo la mujer, Cinco volvió a mirar a Cuatro y luego nuevamente a la señora.</p><p>—¿De qué está hablando?</p><p>—Te hemos visto, Número Cinco, eres una gema para nuestra organización y creemos que tienes talento. Sobreviviste diez años en la nada misma y ese poder tuyo, es bastante bueno para nuestros propósitos —continuó.</p><p>—Pero, si acepto, ¿qué pasará con él? —señaló Cinco a su hermano, ella miró al joven y continuó.</p><p>—Podemos encontrarle un puesto, no creo que sea tan inútil como se ve —indicó la mujer—. Dime The Handler, soy el directivo principal de la comisión que corrige la línea temporal. Existe algo llamado libre albedrío, que es cuando las personas toman un camino contrario al que debería ir, nosotros entramos ahí, corregimos la amenaza y las cosas ocurren.</p><p>—Si pueden cambiar todo, ¿por qué no cambian esto?</p><p>—¿Esto?</p><p>—Sí, esto, el fin del mundo —señaló Cinco, The Handler susurró.</p><p>—Porque esto estaba destinado a pasar, lo que tiene que pasar, pasará.</p><p>—¿El fin de todo? —preguntó Cinco.</p><p>—No, este es el fin 'de algo' —susurró, miró nuevamente a Cuatro y luego a Cinco—. ¿Es un trato?</p><p>—Si Cuatro viaja conmigo, es un trato —indicó Cinco, The Handler asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Podremos encontrarle un trabajo en la sucursal principal, podría limpiar los pisos.</p><p>—No —señaló con enojo—. Yo lo quiero conmigo todo el tiempo, un asistente. Es eso o regresa por donde viniste —señaló Cinco, The Handler vuelve a sonreír.</p><p>—Bien, será tu asistente, su poder aun me impresiona y no creo que sea tan malo con las armas a pesar de sus nudillos débiles —indicó y estiró la mano—. Trato hecho.</p><p>—Klaus, nos vamos —indicó Cinco, Klaus se levanta y camina hacia su hermano, tomándolo de la espalda.</p><p>—¿A dónde?</p><p>—A un lugar mejor —señaló The Handler antes de teletrasportarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Por favor, lean el mensaje final.<br/>Gracias por su comprensión.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus no es un imbécil, él tiene un increíble sexto sentido y le rugen las tripas cuando algo no está bien y en ese momento sabe que algo no está bien. Han ingresado a un especie de hospital donde varias personas tienen máscaras y ropa roja llamados: Temp Aeternalis. The Handler dijo que lo esperara en el pasillo, hay unos sillones bastante cómodos y él se sentó en ellos. Ella se fue con número Cinco hacia uno de los cubículos posteriores y algunos de estos seres enmascarados ingresaron allí con guantes de látex y batas de hospital. Klaus no dijo nada, sabía que por más que alzara la voz, eran varios contra él y no estaba seguro que sus poderes fueran lo suficientemente efectivos en ese lugar donde las ondas de energía eran más densas. Klaus es perceptivo, muy observador y a pesar que nadie realmente le tiene mucha esperanzas, porque claramente él solo puede hablar con los muertos, siempre Reginald le había dicho que arañó la superficie de sus poderes y que hay muchas cosas más por descubrir.</p><p>Se relajo unos segundos en el sillón justo a tiempo de ver a The Handler volver, Klaus se levanta casi al instante y la mira entrecerrando los ojos, ella es bastante alta, no tanto como él pero lo es con esos zapatos de tacón rojo y ese vestido color borgoña. Sonrió con su mágica y pintoresca forma retorcida de ser y caminó hacia él. Klaus no bajó la guardia ni un segundo, llevaba al menos media hora allí sin ningún tipo de información y solamente vio desaparecer a Cinco, sino fuera porque sentía la energía de Cinco aun en la habitación donde desapareció, no hubiera dudado en romper todo lo que podía con tal de llegar hacia su hermano.</p><p>—No te preocupes, tu hermano Número Cinco está bien —dijo la señora mientras se acomodaba el cabello y el vestido—. Los Temp Aeternalis están haciéndole mejoras a su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Mejoras? —ella le hace una señal con la mano para que él lo acompañe y eso es lo que hace.</p><p>—Ya sabes, mejoras, si va a trabajar como asesino de la comisión debe estar preparado para todo, pero no te preocupes, querido número Cuatro, tú también tendrás mejoras en tu cuerpo —musitó la mujer caminando por los pasillos.</p><p>—¿A qué se refiere con 'mejoras'? —preguntó Klaus nuevamente, entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>—En el caso de Cinco, hemos hecho un cambio en su ADN, hemos parado su crecimiento para que se mantenga joven y sano durante toda su vida y ampliado sus capacidades ya innatas —indicó ella y se detuvo en una puerta—. En tu caso haremos exactamente lo mismo. Los Temp Aeternalis han estudiado mucho de ti mismo, querido Número Cuatro, parece que tu padre tenía razón y tus poderes son mucho más importante de lo que creíamos, fui una tonta al pensar que limpiarías solo los pisos.</p><p>—¿Qué me harán? —preguntó mientras The Handler abría la puerta y detrás de ella había una camilla, varios focos apuntándole  hacia ella, algunos artefactos médicos, computadoras e instrumentos quirúrgicos que nunca vio en su vida y varias personas vestidas exactamente igual.</p><p>—Haremos un nuevo tú —musitó ella con una sonrisa y lo hizo pasar—. Cuando despiertes serás un nuevo Número Cuatro, tus poderes nunca serán desperdiciados y estarás mucho más cómodo, aquí no hay chocolates rancios, tampoco hay cucarachas y ratas, comerás las mejores comidas, todo por cinco años de excelente servicio. Tú y —se detiene haciendo un gesto que no supo descifrar—. Tu amado número Cinco podrán vivir en donde quieran cuando quieran en la línea que más les guste con un excelente plan de salud y una prensión de por vida, incluso, si lo desean, podrán trabajar aquí mismo, creo que podrían tomar un cargo en la gerencia.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasa con nuestros hermanos? —preguntó Klaus, The Handler suspiró y rodó sus ojos.</p><p>—Sus hermanos están en su línea temporal, podrán convivir con ellos el resto que les quede de vida, supongo —alzó los hombros, los Temp Aeternalis caminaron hacia Klaus y comenzaron a colocarle la bata—. ¿Hace cuanto no te bañas?</p><p>—No lo sé —indicó Klaus.</p><p>—Necesitas una afeitada, corte de cabello y un baño, eso puede esperar, ahora, las mejoras —ella chasqueó sus dedos y Klaus terminó en la camilla, con la bata blanca del hospital puesta. Uno de los Temp Aeternalis le colocó una mascarilla en la cara—. Cuando despiertes el mundo será nuevo, mi querido Número Cuatro, podrás reunirte con tu hermano y ser los mejores asesinos de la Comisión. Buenas noches.</p><p>—Ci....Cinco —musitó antes de quedarse dormido.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cinco despertó un tiempo después, no le dolía el cuerpo pero tenía mucha dificultad en concentrarse debido a la anestesia. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y sus ojos se movieron hacia uno de los costados de la habitación, no encontró a Número Cuatro, pero si a The Handler, quien estaba sonriéndole y observándolo desde dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Sus labios estaban secos y su cuerpo entumecido, sabía que las operaciones eran largas y aterradoras, pero nunca en su vida había vivido una hasta ese momento. Lentamente fue recuperando fuerza, lo que le hizo poder mover sus manos y su cuerpo a voluntad. The Handler se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia Cinco, los zapatos de tacón se escucharon resonar en la habitación semi vacía y cuando llegó a su altura, él la pudo ver, con su usual traje y un maquillaje perfecto sobre su piel blanca.</p><p>—Buen día mi querido Número Cinco, vemos que las refacciones en tu cuerpo fueron todo un éxito —musitó  y caminó alrededor del cuarto, siendo seguida por los ojos vigilantes de Cinco—. Tu hermano ahora debe estar saliendo de la operación, ambos nos sorprendieron gratamente. Son muy poderosos —señaló mirando por la ventana, Cinco no dijo absolutamente nada—. ¿Quieres saber las reformas que hicimos a tu cuerpo?</p><p>—¿Por qué lo querría saber ahora cuando no tengo el poder de elegir? —indicó con una sonrisa socarrona, The Handler sonrió.</p><p>—Me gustas, Número Cinco, esa pintoresca forma de ser —se giró—. Tienes dentro de tu cuerpo el ADN de los asesinos más grandes de la historia, por lo que tu precisión y puntería con infrahumanas, tu ADN reaccionó bastante bien a eso, lo cual sorprende bastante, muchos han muerto en la camilla, una verdadera pena.</p><p>—¿Sabías eso y no me avisaste? —gruñó—. ¿A Klaus también se lo hicieron?</p><p>—¿Klaus? ¿Quién es....? Oh, sí, tu amado Número Cuatro, bien, sí, debo admitirlo, también lo intentamos. Pero no te preocupes, él también reaccionó bien. Sus ADN son más compatibles de lo que ustedes creían, me sorprendería si no fueran hermanos reales.</p><p>—No somos hermanos reales —indicó Cinco, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—Yo no estaría tan segura, tal vez haya un código en su ADN común, probablemente el que le da los poderes tan impresionantes que tienen —continuó—. En unas horas serás dado de alta y Número Cuatro y tú podrán vivir en un apartamento que hemos construido cerca de la sede central. Allí tendrán todas las comodidades hasta que necesitemos sus servicios. Estará a su disposición un maletín que aprenderán a usar en el curso muy sencillo de una hora, serán entrenados para que puedan fortalecer sus cuerpos y ser más rápidos aun, recibirán su primera misión una vez que completen todo lo antes dicho.</p><p>—¿Cuándo podré ver a Número Cuatro? —preguntó Cinco, The Handler suspiró.</p><p>—Ustedes son tan asquerosamente encantadores. Él también estaba preguntando por ti minutos antes de quedar dormido. Pero supongo que en una hora podrás ir a verlo a su habitación.</p><p>Cinco suspiró y cerró los ojos. Eso terminaba su conversación y ella lo sabía. Caminó hasta la salida y abrió la puerta.</p><p>—Eras la pequeña estrella de tu padre Hargreeves, no dudo que serás la pequeña estrella para la comisión, mi querido Número Cinco —indicó antes de abrir la puerta y retirarse.</p><p>.</p><p>Apenas Cinco pudo mantenerse de pie, no dudo en ir a ver a Número Cuatro a su habitación, agradeció que estuvieran relativamente cerca para poder llegar rápido. Cinco se tambaleó, aun tenía esa horrible bata de hospital puesta y su cabello suelto le impedía poder ver bien, pero logró llegar a la habitación y abrirla. Klaus estaba despierto y giró la cabeza para ver que Cinco ingresaba. Inmediatamente una sonrisa formó en sus labios y su mano se estiró para buscar la de su compañero de vida. Ambos se sumergieron en un abrazo, ahora eran máquinas para la comisión, pero esto no les impedirá nunca ser ellos mismos. Cuatro y Cinco.</p><p>—¿Qué te hicieron? —preguntó Cinco, Cuatro pestañó rápidamente.</p><p>—No estoy muy seguro, pero mis sentidos están más agudizados, puedo controlar mejor que escuchar y cómo escucharlo, veo gente muerta para variar —rodeó los ojos—. Pero no me perturba y siento que estoy más ligero.</p><p>—Debe ser la anestesia —sonrió y le tiró los cabellos del flequillo hacia un costado—. ¿Te dijeron lo que va a pasar luego?</p><p>—Me dijeron que iban a darnos entrenamiento y una clase de cómo usar un especie de maletín, vino esa dama con estupendo outfits a verme.</p><p>—The Handler.            </p><p>—Como se llame, ella me dijo más o menos cuales serían los pasos a seguir a partir de ahora —indicó y tomó la mano de Cinco—. Sé que hemos luchado durante toda nuestra niñez, que incluso hemos visto morir gente, pero, no sé si estoy listo para matar.</p><p>—No tienes que hacerlo, lo haré yo —señaló Cinco.</p><p>—No te dejaré solo, Cinco, somos un equipo, lo hemos sido toda nuestra vida, lo recuerdas —Klaus colocó su mano izquierda en la espalda de Cinco, que estaba sentado a su lado, y lo empujó para que la cara del muchacho estuviera apoyada en el pecho—. Tú y yo siempre fuimos un equipo, Equipo 54.</p><p>—O 45 —señaló y sintió como lentamente la mano áspera de Klaus acariciaba su sedoso cabello.</p><p>—Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, como cuando éramos pequeños —masculló cerrando los ojos, aun con su mano acariciando los cabellos de Cinco—. ¿Te acuerdas?</p><p>—Me acuerdo de todo, Klaus, no ha pasado mucho tiempo —murmuró y se acomodó mejor en el pecho.</p><p>—Siempre papá nos regañaba cuando todos salíamos a robar donas a esa tienda horrible, era divertido. Tú te teletrasportabas adentro y habrías la puerta, Allison usaba el rumor para que nos hicieran más donas, Diego era muy bueno para abrir puertas con sus cuchillos y Luther intentaba que todos fuéramos más buenos —el rostro de Klaus se trasformaba—. Y Benerino....él se portaba bien.</p><p>—Ben —susurró con la voz quebrada, Klaus lo acarició más fuerte, sabía que lo que Ben había sufrido con la desaparición de ellos había ocasionado muchos problemas en su autoestima, no por nada Klaus, Cinco y Ben eran su propia camarilla y siempre iban juntos a todos lados—. No quiero recordar cómo murió.</p><p>—Ese libro fue bastante traumático —indicó, recordando la primera vez que encontraron el libro de Vanya, lo había publicado unas semanas después que Ben muriera, justo antes que el mundo se fuera al diablo y había colocado como último detalle la muerte de Ben.</p><p>—<em>'Entonces ellos jamás regresaron y dejaron un enorme vacío en los corazones de la academia. Papá reforzó horriblemente los entrenamientos y Ben cayó en una profunda depresión'</em> —dijo de memoria una frase del libro de Vanya, Klaus dejó de acariciarlo y bajó la mirada—. Capitulo 4, página 59.</p><p>—Como olvidar eso —indicó—. Al menos decidió no describir demasiado la muerte de Ben en la misión.</p><p>—Bueno, ella no iba a las misiones, por lo tanto seguramente lo único que sabía era lo que le contaban los demás y la verdad, ninguno era tan cercano a ella para contarle lo que había pasado a Ben, había sido reciente —Cinco se levantó y acarició el pecho de Cuatro—. ¿Estás listo para esto?</p><p>—Nunca estaré listo para la comisión.</p><p>—Luego de cinco años podremos volver, volver con nuestra familia.</p><p>—Tendremos 28 años en ese entonces.</p><p>—¿Qué importa? Estaremos de nuevo con Vanya, Ben, Diego, Luther, podremos averiguar qué causa el fin del mundo y detenerlo —señaló Cinco, con convicción.</p><p>—¿Podremos?</p><p>—No lo dudes —susurró antes de besar los labios de Cuatro una última vez.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Varios años en el pasado.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—No dudes de ti mismo, Klaus —soltó Allison, Klaus suspiró y mordió su labio inferior.</p><p>Klaus tenía miedo de su propio poder, desde que era muy pequeño los fantasmas lo atormentaban, en una ocasión su padre lo había encontrado en la cuna solito, mirando hacia arriba mientras esta se mecía suavemente, pero luego los movimientos fueron más bruscos y Klaus comenzó a llorar, la niñera en ese momento tuvo que detener el movimiento con sus propias manos y eso tranquilizó al pequeño Número Cuatro, pero apenas desviaban la vista del niño, los fantasmas continuaban atormentándolo. También recuerda cuando estaba comenzando a caminar, Cinco estaba allí jugando a una distancia considerable pero lo miraba a veces, porque Klaus siempre fue bastante torpe a la hora de caminar. <br/>Pero en ese momento, Klaus se había apoyado en la pared y hacía pasos firmes hacia adelante. Estaba contento de poder ser más independiente, sus hermanos fueron más rápidos que él, por lo que cuando Klaus empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, los otros hermanos ya corrían por toda la sala.</p><p>Entonces se soltó de la pared y con una agilidad absoluta caminó directo hacia Cinco para demostrarle que él también podía caminar. Su hermano levantó la mirada de su juego de ingenio y sonrió a Cuatro que se dirigía hacia él, pero de un momento al otro un empujón en la espalda de Cuatro hizo que el pequeño cayera y se diera contra el piso, ocasionándole un raspón en su frente y un sangrado nasal. Obviamente comenzó a llorar y Cinco fue a auxiliarlo.</p><p>—Me dan miedo —musitó Klaus a su hermana, girando su cabeza—. Los fantasmas me han atormentado desde que tengo memoria y papá....ese mausoleo.</p><p>—Me parece que papá está realmente loco —señaló Cinco, desde su lugar.</p><p>—Es parte del entrenamiento de cada uno, a mí tampoco me gusta hacer prueba de resistencia —indicó Luther caminando hacia ellos—. No debes dejar que te domine el miedo, sino, pierdes.</p><p>—Tú no tienes que tener a alguien atormentándote día y noche, con los ojos salidos y la cabeza hundida —dijo Klaus con el mismo susto que antes, Cinco se pone en medio de Luther y Klaus.</p><p>—Está bien, te entendemos —susurró, apoyándole las manos en el pecho, un acto que posteriormente sería muy amado por Klaus—. Podemos hablar con papá y decirle que te entrene aquí en casa, hay muertos en todos lados, inclusive en el armario.</p><p>—No podemos decidir que hacer y que no —comentó Diego, jugando con sus cuchillos.</p><p>—Cállate Dos, la única de tus actividades es acertar en un maldito blanco —señaló Allison.</p><p>—Perdón señorita 'lo único que hago es repetir: escuché un rumor', ese no es un entrenamiento, al menos yo sí utilizo mi habilidad.</p><p>—Bueno, ya basta —señaló Luther y miró a Klaus nuevamente—. Tienes que enfrentar los temores, ir al mausoleo con papá y tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que puedas.</p><p>—Él tiene miedo —indicó Cinco, frustrado.</p><p>—Todos tuvimos miedo, ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando empezaste a teletrasportarte la primera vez? —indicó Luther, señalándolo—. Terminaste en el tejado y te pusiste a llorar.</p><p>—Sí, todos tenemos miedo, pero él está solo durante horas en ese lugar oscuro, no es lo mismo —Cinco estaba obstinado en defender a Klaus y él lo valoraba, por lo que colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su hermano y lo separó un poco.</p><p>—Tiene razón Número Uno, tengo que enfrentarlo, es mi poder y me perseguirá siempre —susurró mirando a Cinco, este hace un gesto de desagrado y tristeza—. Estaré bien. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando quedaste en ese tejado y lloraste, papá me llamó para que te baje dado que empezaba a levitar.</p><p>—Lo recuerdo.</p><p>—Pensaré en ti cada vez que tenga miedo, en ese momento exacto y en cómo te abracé para calmarte y sentiré tus manos en mi y eso me tranquilizará.</p><p>—Cuatro.... —susurró Cinco.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>El sonido de la alarma lo despertó, Cinco sintió un peso en su cuerpo y giró lentamente para ver que Klaus lo estaba tomando en brazos. Sonrió. Ahora tenía el cabello más corto, estaba afeitado y lucía mucho más limpio, había tomado un delineador de ojos recientemente porque es Klaus y siempre lo que sea extravagante está allí con él, pero a Cinco no le molesta, lo hace verse más encantador y resalta el verde de sus ojos. Bostezó y estiró sus brazos para levantarse, también se ha cortado el cabello, bañado y comido decentemente. Había terminado su rutina de una semana de entrenamiento duro y estricto, además de la orientación para las personas como ellos, que debían re direccionar las líneas de tiempo cuando el libre albedrio atacaba de nuevo. <br/>Se levantó, llevaba una camiseta muy larga y unos bóxers azules, estaba descalzo, el departamento donde vivían era pequeño pero acogedor, al menos los reguardaba del frío y del calor.</p><p>Klaus se mueve cuando el cuerpo de Cinco ya no lo calienta y abrió sus ojos para ver a su hermano caminar por la habitación, colocándose su chaleco militar y sus botas. Suspiró y se incorporó de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Misión? —preguntó Klaus.</p><p>—Al parecer hay un médico judío que está en medio de todo esto y hay que liquidar —indicó Cinco caminando hacia la cama con el pote con el nombre de Cuatro y Cinco pegado en él—. Nos requieren.</p><p>—¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más? Tenemos todo el día para hacer la misión —cuando Cinco se acerca, Klaus lo toma de la cintura y lo mete de nuevo en la cama.</p><p>—No podemos, mientras más rápido cumplamos con esto, más rápido podremos regresar.</p><p>—Eres un asesino tan sexy —gruñó enterrando su rostro en la espalda de Cinco.</p><p>—Tú también, ahora vamos —Cinco golpeó suavemente el muslo de Klaus y este se quejó y lo soltó.</p><p>Klaus se levantó y se colocó su ropa, ahora estaba limpia y suave, no como anteriormente. Usa un chaleco negro, unos pantalones del mismo color y botas. Tiene una radio transmisora para comunicarse con Cinco, mientras que Cinco tenía un chaleco militar y unos pantalones negros. Usualmente la comisión usaba trajes, pero ellos tenían 23 años, no podían siquiera pensarse en un traje negro y valija, querían integrarse al mundo al que viajaban y no podían hacerlo luciendo como el contador de la esquina.</p><p>Cinco sabía usar el maletín mejor que Klaus, por lo que él se encargaba de ello mientras Cuatro se peinaba su cabello levemente enrulado. Al dejarlo crecer, era un poco más pesado y ya solamente habían bucles en las puntas, en cambio Cinco lo llevaba liso y hacia atrás, perfectamente peinado.<br/>Terminaron en una esquina de Alemania Nazi luciendo realmente encantadores. Se mimetizaron con el entorno y caminaron hacia un sector bastante retraído para comenzar a preparar el armamento. Klaus bostezó nuevamente y se acercó a Cinco por detrás besándolo en el cuello, a lo que su hermano se giró suavemente y arqueó la ceja.</p><p>—Vamos, hay que trabajar.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero me aburro....</p><p>—No te aburrirías si hicieras tu trabajo, anda, flota arriba de ese árbol y mira cuando viene, avísame por la radio —indicó Cinco apuntando con su arma hacia la calle.</p><p>Klaus suspiró y comenzó a flotar, usando sus larga vista pudo localizar al objetivo. Tomó su radio y comenzó a hablarle a Cinco.</p><p>—Cinco, el objetivo está a cien metros de distancia.....al parecer algo lo ha retenido.</p><p>—Tal vez sea un idiota flotando encima de un árbol sin tener el descaro de ocultarse —señaló su hermano, Cuatro se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente desciende hacia el árbol.</p><p>—Ups.</p><p>—Lo tengo en la mira, aguardando en 5....4....3....2....1 —Klaus cerró los ojos cuando el disparo se escuchó, no es que nunca ha disparado a nadie en la cabeza, ha tenido que entrenar durante varios días para poder estar en este lugar que ocupa ahora mismo.</p><p>Cinco entonces comienza a volver a empacar el arma, desarmándola parte por parte mientras Klaus desciende del árbol. Han terminado la misión.</p><p>—¿Quieres tomar algo? Conozco un local cercano —dijo Klaus, Cinco arqueó la ceja.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo sabes donde están los locales en Alemania nazi?</p><p>—Soy alemán, papá me ha entrenado y he estudiado Alemania, la conozco como la palma de mi mano... —mira su mano derecha—. ¿Desde cuándo tengo eso?</p><p>—Tonto —gruñó y luego comenzó a sonreír.</p><p>—¿Cuándo regresaremos a casa? —preguntó Klaus, colocando su mano en la espalda de Cinco.</p><p>—Muy pronto, muy pronto.... —murmuró antes de caminar hacia donde Klaus lo guiaba que estaría ese local para tomar algo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fin del Capítulo II</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Espero les haya gustado. Quiero compartirles algo, he estado recibiendo horribles mensajes de una persona anónima tratándome de pedófila por los fics. Si ustedes ven algún tipo de mensaje de odio contra mis fics en alguna plataforma (sea discord, según amenaza esta persona, u otra cosa, por favor, denúncielo) Estos son fics y la mayoría de los que me han mandado mensaje son fics de calificación T o G, por lo que casi ni besos hay. En los que hay algo más, siempre tienen más de 16 años (usualmente) o incluso me ha acosado en un fic donde ambos tienen 25 años. Si ven estos fics en privado es justamente para dejar de recibir tanta amenaza y odio de UNA SOLA PERSONA, porque no es un grupo, es una persona que está molestando.  No es la primera vez que alguien me acosa de esta forma y  me insulta así, incluso deseándome que muera de covid19, pero siento que hay una delgada línea entre lo que es el mundo real y lo que es la ficción y esta persona no puede discernir. Ni siquiera es coherente en su discurso, porque dice que hay incesto y pedofilia en fics donde los personajes tienen la misma edad y si, son hermanos, pero no biológicos (Escribir pseudo-incesto no es un delito). No voy a dejar de escribir porque una persona tenga ganas de arruinar a otros escritores. Lo que si les digo, llenen los fics con comentarios bellos, subir un fic y recibir 10 mensajes de odio de la misma persona afecta el autoestima de cualquiera, pero ayudémonos entre nosotros, dejemos corazones, amor y cosas positivas, de esa forma haremos que el odio muera.  Yo jamás escribiría pedofilia, estoy completamente en contra de eso, pero la sexualidad es un tema que es también de adolescentes y pasa, los adolescentes suelen tener sexo, no porque la gente no lo entienda hay que callarse. Pero incluso, en fics como este donde los personajes son mayores, recibo insultos. Espero que todos puedan colaborar en esto de mandar mensajes de amor y aliento a los escritores. SILENCIEMOS EL ODIO.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gracias por leer y comentar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III</p><p> </p><p>Cinco jamás se olvidó que tenían que regresar. Se tenían el uno al otro y eran muy felices juntos, pero también amaban a sus hermanos tanto como respirar y no podían olvidar toda una vida juntos lanzándolos a su suerte. Klaus siempre observa de lejos a Cinco rodeado de papeles y libros, su cabello ha vuelto a crecer y aunque es él quien comanda la familia que han creado, Klaus aporta mucho en la relación, tanto de ser un segundo en mando como prevenir situaciones futuras, porque Klaus era clarividente gracias  a las reformas que habían hecho en su cuerpo, activándole ciertas zonas del cerebro que le permitieron a su poder desarrollarse a gran velocidad. <br/>Sólo han pasado cinco meses allí y han hecho desastres en el mundo civilizado. The Handler ha intentado proponerle a Cinco que trabaje en la zona ejecutiva de la comisión, Klaus también podría, aunque dedicado a otra área, pero Cinco jamás dejaría a Klaus solo en ningún lugar y rechazó la propuesta en varias ocasiones. Ser un corrector de la línea de tiempo le daba más posibilidades de quedarse en un lugar durante unos días y poder dedicarse a todos los pictogramas que tenía para viajar nuevamente a su época, ha estado obsesionado con la idea de regresar antes de la muerte de Ben, de esa forma podrá salvar a todos sus hermanos y no solamente a los cuatro que quedaban, pero Klaus le había dicho que si Cinco entraba al comité de elite podría tener acceso a la carpeta del apocalipsis y de esta forma ver quien lo originaba y como detenerlo.</p><p>Fue una idea brillante, bastante para venir de Klaus, pero no podía darse el crédito por ello. Había surgido de una terapia en grupo con otros fantasmas mientras Cinco se iba a realizar una misión. Los veintitrés años habían traído a Klaus una estabilidad mental que nunca creyó que tendría, seguía siendo tan extravagante y miedoso que cuando era niño, pero los fantasmas ya no eran una tortura para él. Cuando se levantaba, siempre había una dama de negro observándolo del otro lado de la cama, eso sin recalcar que en ocasiones a Cinco lo seguía la gente que había asesinado, pero Klaus se encargaba de limpiar sus almas y hacerlos descansar, otra de sus nuevas habilidades que adquirió gracias a los Temp Aeternalis. </p><p>—Tengo algo aquí —dijo Cinco mientras caminaba, rascándose con el capuchón de la lapicera que con la que escribía—. Será difícil.</p><p>—No podemos ir al pasado o futuro o donde mierda sea sin saber cómo frenar el apocalipsis.</p><p>—No te preocupes por eso, Número Cuatro, tengo un plan —indicó dejando los documentos en la mesa—. Llamaré a The Handler y aceptaré su propuesta laboral, a cambio de acceso a ciertos informes, no le diré del apocalipsis, sé quién es el que tiene acceso a ello.</p><p>—¿Quién?</p><p>—¿Te acuerdas de esa mujer que estaba en el asiento de adelante el día que fuimos a ver esa película sobre la comisión? —señaló Cinco, Klaus intenta hacer memoria.</p><p>—¿La señora alta que cojeaba?</p><p>—No, no, la otra, la del pelo negro esponjoso —señaló Cinco, pero Klaus continuaba sin saber—. Cuyas botas no combinaban con su atuendo.</p><p>—¡Oh! Dot, sí, me acuerdo de ella y su afán de invitarnos a comer comida hindú —sonrió, a Klaus le había caído muy bien Dot, pero Cinco era demasiado arisco para compartir una tarde de plática y comida picante.</p><p>—Esa misma, será fácil engañarla —comenzó a acomodar los papeles—. Tenemos que acomodar todo esto, pronto lo dejaremos.</p><p>—Extrañaré este lugar.</p><p>—No es nuestro lugar, Klaus —susurró acercándose a su hermano y acariciándole la espalda—. Vamos.</p><p>Cinco debía ir directamente a ese teléfono público inservible que había a unas calles de distancia, de esa forma se comunicaban con la comisión. Klaus casi siempre lo seguía desde atrás, bostezando y tirándose el cabello enrulado, usando ropa más holgada  y manteniendo su cabellera larga y suelta. Casi siempre vestía chalecos abiertos y jeans entallados, se peinaba hacia atrás, usaba botas militares  y varios collares que había adquirido con el tiempo, además de algunos tatuajes que hacían juego con aquel de la academia umbrella que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo. Por otro lado, Cinco vestía un poco más elegante, con una camisa negra, pantalones oscuros de tipo mezclilla y botas de cuero con cadenas, Cinco había optado por usar un look oscuro durante su tiempo de receso, cuando no estaba trabajando y por idea de Klaus se delineaba levemente sus ojos, Klaus decía que de esta forma sus ojos verdes llamaban más la atención y lucía notoriamente más atractivo.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención al mundo de su alrededor hasta que se detienen unos minutos en un semáforo y Klaus siente un pequeño tirón en sus cordones. Al bajar la vista ve a un adorable cachorro  de golden retriever que no debe tener más de un mes de edad, está andrajoso y bastante sucio, además que debía estar un poco enfermo por las heridas en los costados de su cuerpo, seguramente fue golpeado por algunos niños sin corazón que lo usaban como saco de boxeo, aun así parece bastante feliz de ver gente a su alrededor, a pesar que ni Cinco ni Klaus han prestado atención. <br/>Klaus giró hacia atrás, puede ver que el cachorro vino dejando un rastro de huellas desde hace al menos unos veinte pasos, los vio pasar por el callejón y no pudo contenerse.</p><p>—Vamos, Cuatro —señaló Cinco sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría, pero sabiendo que Klaus no estaba avanzando con él.</p><p>—Espera —indicó y tomó al cachorro en brazos para correr por la calle hasta llegar a la altura de Cinco.</p><p>—¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó Cinco, por primera vez viendo que Klaus no estaba solo.</p><p>—Encontré este cachorro—señaló Klaus—. ¿No es lindo?</p><p>—No podemos cargar con más cosas, Klaus, demasiado tengo contigo.</p><p>—No creo que él ocupe mucho lugar —indicó y lo acercó a Cinco, el cual parecía incorruptible, pero de repente su mirada cambio a una más suave y tomó al peludo amigo.</p><p>—Bueno, tal vez podamos darle de comer cuando lleguemos a la comisión, se ve bastante sucio y los Temp Aeternalis podrán bañarlo y ver si está bien —susurró y lo aferró contra su cuerpo, Klaus sonrió.</p><p>Durante estos años solos, Cinco no había mostrado afecto hacia nadie que no sea Klaus y viendo la facilidad con la que se adaptó al pequeño animal, supuso que no estaba todo perdido para Cinco. Cuando llegaron al teléfono, Cinco le pidió a Klaus que tome al cachorro y lo cuide mientras él se encargaba de llamar a The Handler y así dispuso, inmediatamente tocó los botones que parecían al azar, pero era un código bastante especifico, colgando inmediatamente y esperando. Cinco miró su reloj de pulsera y luego hacia los lados. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el tiempo se detenga, pero ni Cinco, Klaus y el cachorro habían perdido la movilidad, solo el resto del mundo.</p><p>Delante de ellos, la hermosa mujer con excelente outfits —según Klaus— apareció. Se sacó los lentes de sol, mantenía su maletín con ella y una sonrisa encantadora, aunque no debes fiarte nunca de The Handler.</p><p>—Querido Cinco, veo que me llamaste ¿qué necesitas?</p><p>—Quiero aceptar el trato —señaló Cinco, mirándola a los ojos. Ella arqueó la ceja.</p><p>—¿Qué...?</p><p>—Trabajar para la comisión en el escritorio. Los asesinatos, nos tienen harto —bufó con su mal carácter. The Handler miró sorprendida a Klaus y luego a Cinco, pero pasó por encima la vista al cachorro.</p><p>—De acuerdo, ¿ambos irán? —señaló.</p><p>—Ambos —indicó—. Y el perro también.</p><p>—Bien, veré que podemos hacer con ellos —susurró y estiró la mano—. ¿Trato hecho?</p><p>—Vamos Klaus —llamó Cinco, Klaus caminó hacia su hermano y le tocó el hombro para luego sentir la presión de ser trasportados por el maletín.</p><p>Estaban cerca de empezar de nuevo.</p><p>.</p><p>Klaus se alegró al saber que Mr Pennycrumb —como Cinco lo había llamado al cachorro porque luce igual que un Pennycrumb a pesar que Klaus no entiende la referencia— no estaba realmente herido, algo sucio es verdad, pero en perfecto estado de salud. Cinco también estaba contento y Klaus pudo percibir un intento de sonrisa naciéndole en la comisura del labio.<br/>El cachorro tenía 35 días de nacido y según los Temp Aeternalis, había sido arrojado a la basura por el dueño de su madre, no necesitaban más perros en la casa. Eso hizo que Cinco tuviera ganas de investigar quien era el dueño y asesinarlo a sangre fría, pero Klaus lo detuvo intentando calmarlo y diciéndole que Mr Pennycrumb no querría eso, aunque es solo un pequeño perro que apenas piensa sobre las cosas que le pasaron en su corta y desdichada vida. <br/>En esos pocos días que estuvo solo en el bote de basura, Mr Pennycrumb había sobrevivido de una forma magistral, tal así que Cinco se encariñó aun más con él si era posible. Los tres sobrevivientes de un destino cruel, aunque con diferencias de años. Mr Pennycrumb aun era un cachorro. Los Temp Aeternalis habían limpiado al cachorro, dándole alimento y le hicieron una evaluación completa, es un cachorro estándar con el poder de la adoración como todo cachorro. Cinco está orgulloso que Mr Pennycrumb no haya llorado cuando le dieron todas sus vacunas, a diferencia de Cuatro que si lo hizo.</p><p>—Tú no eres el que recibió la vacuna —indicó Cinco mientras Klaus tomaba en brazos al Mr Pennycrumb, quien miraba confuso.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero lo sentí, pobre perro —sollozó, Cinco bufó y suspiró largamente antes de poner sus ojos en blanco.</p><p>Ahora todo lo que debían hacer es infiltrarse entre sus compañeros y arrojarse a las carpetas de Dot. Cinco no era exactamente un ejemplo en cuando a relaciones sociales se tratase, por lo que dejó ese trabajo a Klaus, quien su excéntrica forma de ser lo había sacado en varios problemas de interacción social. Cinco se sentó en el cubículo frente a Dot mientras que Cuatro tomó el asiento de atrás, ambos estaban a cargo de un caso. <br/>Había leído la carpeta una docena de veces y la verdad el trabajo era monótono y sin sentido, pero escribió: eliminar a Karl Weber en la máquina de escribir y suspiró.</p><p>—Hey, hola —escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de él, Cinco sabía que no hablaba con él—. ¿Dot, verdad? La otra vez que te vi, dijiste que almorzarías comida hindú.</p><p>—Oh, hola Cuatro —saludó amablemente Dot—. Sí, estábamos hablando justamente donde ir a almorzar hoy.</p><p>—Oh, me encantaría almorzar, ¿qué tipo de comida has pensado? —preguntó antes que Cinco se levantara para caminar hacia el pasillo cruzando la puerta.</p><p>La voz de Cuatro se perdió lentamente mientras Cinco se acercaba más a la sala donde The Handler le pidió que debía entregar el mensaje a los asesinos temporales. Buscó el número adecuado justo antes que The Handler le quitara el tarro de las manos y lo abriera frente a sus ojos.</p><p>—Ese no es el procedimiento —indicó The Handler—. Cinco, ella es Gloria, es el engranaje más vital de la asociación, se encarga de clasificar y mandar cada uno de sus mensajes a su destino —abrió el pote y sacó el papel—. ¿Eliminar a Karl Weber? Dime Cinco ¿por qué al pobre de Karl?</p><p>—Karl Weber es el carnicero donde el capitán Ernst A. Lehmann compra semanalmente su carne. Si él muere, la carnicería pasará a las manos de su hijo Otto que nunca se lava las manos, lo cual es asqueroso.</p><p>—Así que él es quien le da al capitán su carne.</p><p>—Y termina con una intoxicación —secundó.</p><p>—Que hace que llegue tarde al trabajo, lo cual retrasa el despegue.</p><p>—Y para compensar el tiempo perdido, vuela a través  de un frente de tormenta eléctrica y humedad.</p><p>—Y la electricidad estática dentro del dirigible lo convierte en un barril de pólvora. Una sola chispa....y....</p><p>—Puuuff.... —susurró Cinco imitando una explosión.</p><p>The Handler tomó a Cinco por el hombro y lo guió nuevamente donde Cuatro ya estaba hablando con Dot y Herb sobre el almuerzo en una hora en el restaurante tailandés, entró observando con esa mirada altiva a todos los demás, mientras Klaus sonreía desde su asiento.</p><p>—Seguramente todos ya saben que el señor Cinco ha demostrado ser tan capaz con la pluma como fue con la espada...quiero que sus esfuerzos sirvan de inspiración para todos ustedes. ¡Herb! ¿Cuánto hace que estás con lo de Lusitania?</p><p>—Pues....ehm....este.... —susurró.</p><p>—¿Qué no te escucho? —gruñó ella y lo hizo callar—. Todos aprendan del gran Cinco.</p><p>—Pfff, presumido —susurró Cuatro, a lo que Cinco giró sobre su silla y le arrojó un papel hecho bolita a la cabeza—. Au —el timbre sonó para marcar el receso del almuerzo.</p><p> —¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Cuatro? —dijo Dot levantándose de su silla, Cuatro afirma con la cabeza.</p><p>—Claro, me encantaría, amo la comida tailandesa —indicó mientras guiñó el ojo a su hermano y mientras pasaba le dio una sonora nalgada.</p><p>—Te odio —gruñó Cinco, a lo que Cuatro fingió sordera temporal.</p><p>Una vez que el salón estuvo vacio, Cinco aprovechó a tomar la carpeta de Dot y llevársela con él. No había mucho tiempo para ir a detalles, apenas la abrió encontró un enorme emotic de una sonrisa, irónico teniendo en cuenta que esa carpeta contiene el fin de la vida en toda la tierra.</p><p>Cinco se encerró en un pequeño armario, ¿quién se metería en un armario? Nadie sabría que él estaba ahí y claramente era lo suficientemente pequeño y delgado todavía para caber. Ojeo uno por uno los archivos, incuso había algunos que hablaban sobre su viaje al futuro, no podía creer que fue tan tonto como para caer en ese terrible error. Incluso había otras hojas que hablaban sobre la drogadicción de Klaus y como eso hace que un tipo llamado Harold Jenkins terminara con información delicada en sus manos.</p><p>Pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver que en esta carpeta había datos muy textuales y explícitos sobre el poder de su hermana Vanya. Vanya sería la bomba que haría erupción y traería el apocalipsis, su tierna hermana Vanya a la cual adoraba y que era tan dulce y gentil incapaz de matar una mosca. Ahora tenía la información correcta y su corazón estaba completamente destrozado. Sobre todo porque tenía que comunicarle esto a Klaus y seguramente no estaría de acuerdo con la misión de deshacerse de Vanya.</p><p>Tenían que evitar que el apocalipsis pasase, pero matar a Vanya no era una opción para los hermanos Hargreeves.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus no era poderoso o al menos su padre no se cansaba de repetirlo constantemente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Decía —o solía decir, dado que Klaus sabía que su papá había fallecido gracias a un pedazo de periódico que habían encontrado en el apocalipsis— que Klaus era un atrofiado y bueno para nada, que lloraba cuando lo encerraban en el mausoleo y no deseaba desarrollar sus poderes. La cuestión es que todo tiene su significado, incluso si pareciera que no lo tuviera. Klaus siempre fue bastante idealista de pequeño, podía comunicarse claramente con los fantasmas, invocarlos y flotar, porque sí, hasta los ocho o nueve años, Klaus ejercía esa habilidad con picardía y valor. Pero de un momento al otro sus poderes se atrofiaron y quedó a la un sansa de la depresión y el miedo.</p><p>Klaus podía recordar ese momento, porque aun lo vivía y sentía el pavor. Estaba sentado en medio de la sala, el desayuno transcurría tranquilamente, pero la tensión se sentía en el aire. Cinco llevaba al menos dos minutos mirando fijamente a su padre, tomando el cuchillo y apretándolo entre sus manos. Klaus giró su rostro a Vanya, que parecía tensa, pero todos los demás hermanos se sentían incorruptibles ante cualquier movimiento. No pasó mucho tiempo y Klaus lo esperaba, Cinco clavó el cuchillo en la mesa como suele hacerlo cuando está molesto.</p><p>—¿Número Cinco? —la voz gruesa de su padre es estruendorosa, todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Número Cinco, las rabietas de su hermano era algo común durante los almuerzos, pero nunca empezaban tan temprano.</p><p>—Quiero viajar en el tiempo —gruñó, venía hace tiempo hablando sobre eso, Klaus lo sabía porque incluso lo han hablado, pero muy pocas veces se enfrentaba a su padre de esta manera.</p><p>—Dije que no —Reginald siempre era más permisivo con sus hijos estrellas, por lo que su voz era condescendiente a diferencia de la que usaba con Klaus.</p><p>—¡No me importa, quiero viajar en el tiempo! —exclamó escupiendo veneno, Reginald lo miró con fiereza—. Practiqué los saltos espaciales como me dijiste —Cinco desapareció de su extremo en la mesa y apareció junto a su padre.</p><p>—Viajar en el espacio es como deslizarse por el hielo....mientras que viajar en el tiempo es sumergirse en las profundidades y aparecer...</p><p>—¡Como una puta bellota, lo sé! —gruñó, Reginald lanza los cuchillos y giró su cabeza para ver a Cinco, obstinado, ya desde los nueve años—. Me importa una mierda, estoy malgastando mi tiempo y mi poder en esta mierda, quiero viajar al futuro, quiero saltar en el tiempo.</p><p>—¡Te dije que no! Y si vuelves a preguntar eso...</p><p>—¿Qué? —desafió con enojo. Reginald se levantó de la mesa, acomodó su mano dispuesto a extenderla por toda la cara de Cinco y lanzarle una bofetada como solía hacerlo con los demás, excepto con Vanya que no solía meterse en problemas, Ben que ya era demasiado asustadizo y Luther y Cinco, que eran sus favoritos, pero al menos Diego y Klaus tenían un historial bastante largo en explotar la presión arterial de su padre.</p><p>Klaus giró la cabeza viendo todo en cámara lenta, incluso puede sentir como sus hermanos cierran los ojos para evitar ver el impacto de la mano sobre la mejilla de Cinco, incluso el mismo Cinco no puede evitar con su poder desviar la dirección de ese golpe. Klaus apretó fuertemente los cuchillos e intentó no perder los estribos, todo el rencor acumulado y la ira comenzaban a estallar en el interior, poco a poco sus ojos verdes se fueron tornando de un brillante azul y lentamente como si fueran fuegos artificiales todas las botellas y vasos en la mesa explotaron antes que Reginald pudiera poner un dedo sobre el rostro blanco de Cinco. <br/>Reginald giró su cabeza, tenía cortado una parte de su rostro que comenzó a sangrar, sabía que eso le había pasado con Vanya hace unos años, pero ella se encontraba medicada en ese momento. Volteó a ver a los demás hijos, todos estaban tan sorprendidos y algunos de ellos incluso también levemente heridos. Diego tenía un pequeño corte en su ceja, Luther en las manos, Allison agua salpicada en la cara, a Ben le había caído algo de su desayuno en su libro, Vanya también tenía sangre en la boca y Klaus solo temblaba en su lugar, aun lleno de ira.</p><p>Reginald baja la mano y sus ojos quedan directo en Klaus, quien lentamente voltea a verlo. Se acomoda el monóculo roto mientras toma una servilleta para limpiarse la sangre de la cara. Cinco y Klaus son los únicos que no están heridos ni mojados, Cinco porque era la víctima de Reginald y debía ser salvado y protegido, y Klaus porque era el protector.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora con el tiempo y gracias a los temp Aeternalis pudo controlar un poco más dicho poder, pero siempre que Cinco necesitaba ayuda, Klaus no lo dudaba y hacía explotar, levitar o incluso controlar los objetos a su alrededor con tal de salvar a su hermano.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Klaus mientras comía un especie carne y verduras envuelta en una fina masa. Acababa de volver de almorzar con Dot y Herb pero continuaba comiendo—. ¿Quieres?</p><p>—No, gracias, encontré todo lo que necesitaba en la carpeta de Dot —señaló con la cabeza—. Al parecer, Vanya es la causante del apocalipsis.</p><p>—¿Vanya? ¿La pequeña y dulce Vanya? ¿La misma que lloraba cuando pisábamos hormigas de niños? —señaló sorprendido, Cinco asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. ¿Y qué haremos? No podemos....no podemos hacerle daño a Vanya.</p><p>—Supongo que tendremos que entrenarla, hacer que aprenda a usar sus poderes y para eso necesitamos el libro de Reginald.</p><p>—¿El de Reggie? —Cinco arqueó la ceja ¿desde cuándo su hermano usaba ese apodo para su padre?</p><p>—Allí debe estar todos los datos, por eso debemos volver para el funeral de papá. Al parecer alguien tira el cuaderno de papá a la basura.</p><p>—Espera, espera, espera ¿Y qué hay de Ben? —preguntó—. No podemos volver y no salvarlo, es nuestro hermano.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé Klaus, hay mucha información en mi cabeza ahora mismo —Cinco sintió una ligera jaqueca de tanto pensar—. Tenemos que volver justo para cuando se haga esa expedición suicida para Ben, eso sería un mes antes, papá estaría vivo, pero creo que podremos quitarle el libro y entrenar al Vanya.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro?</p><p>—Absolutamente —bufó—. Tenemos que irnos.</p><p>—¿Ya? Le dije a Dot que cenaría con ella mañana —Cinco rodeó los ojos y giró sobre su eje para caminar hacia la salida—. Espera, Cinco....</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cinco estaba preparado, Klaus traía al cachorro dentro de su chaqueta con la cabecita salida hacia afuera, mientras que Cinco intentaba abrir el portal que tanto había practicado. Se sentían bastante poderosos, pero no lo suficiente, Klaus tomó la mano de Cinco y le entregó un especie de poder espiritual, el apoyo que todo hermano necesitaba mientras se concentraba. Entonces los escuchó, poco a poco fue escuchando a sus hermanos, primero a Diego, luego Allison y Luther, por último Ben y Vanya. Klaus puede ver a Ben y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, lo ha podido ver también cuando estaban en el apocalipsis, porque Cuatro quiso invocarlos a todos sus hermanos, pero ninguno apareció salvo Ben, que no era de gran ayuda porque había muerto antes del apocalipsis, solo unos días antes.</p><p>—¡Vamos! —gritó Cinco y comenzó a expandir su energía y adentrarse en el agujero azulado, Klaus lo acompañó, como lo hizo hace diez años, cuando decidieron viajar al futuro o mejor dicho cuando fueron arrastrados hacia él.</p><p>Se sintió como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa, cayendo de un puente muy alto hasta aterrizar en la tierra del patio trasero. Los hermanos se acercaron a ellos con duda, no reconociendo a sus hermanos. Se habían ido cuando apenas eran unos niños y de no ser por el tatuaje en la muñeca de Cinco, seguramente no hubieran tenido idea de quienes eran. <br/>Klaus se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue ver si el cachorro estaba bien, el animal peludo saltó de los brazos de Klaus para hacer una fiesta en el piso firme a Cinco y Cuatro, luego giró y notó a los otros, a los cuales apreció con el mismo cariño. Mr Pennycrumb era demasiado amistoso.</p><p>—Pero ¿qué.....? —preguntó Diego acercándose, tratando de buscar una explicación.</p><p>—No hay mucho tiempo que perder —saltó Cinco de su posición, siendo más bajito que el resto de sus hermanos pero más alto que Vanya. Klaus tuvo mejor suerte, estando casi al mismo nivel que Diego, lo bueno es que ambos conservaban su edad natural, 23 años—. Falta un mes para el apocalipsis y sabemos cómo detenerlo.</p><p>—¿Apocalipsis? ¿quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Allison, sin haber notado el tatuaje.</p><p>—Somos sus hermanos, Cinco y Cuatro —Klaus guiñó el ojo cuando Cinco lo presentó.</p><p>—Mierda —exclamaron los hermanos.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?</p><p>—Tenemos demasiadas cosas que contar y poco tiempo para hacerlo..... —indicó Cinco, pero Klaus suspiró acercándose a sus hermanos.</p><p>—¿Tienen algo para comer? Porque esto será bastante largo y difícil de entender.</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p>Sé que no puede terminar un fic así, pero prometo hacer un epílogo. Quería al menos ser consciente que terminé el fic aquí. En el próximo capítulo, se hablará sobre lo que pasó y como detener el apocalipsis pero eso es todo. Gracias por tanto amor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>